


Bad Habits

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ezra makes an observation.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EyeLoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeLoch/gifts).



"Where's Fulcrum?" Ezra asked as even Hera joined them for a meal.

"Meditating."

Kanan's reply made Ezra sigh; it was always meditation.

"She never eats when we do."

Sabine paused, fork almost to her lips, and then nodded. "True. Maybe she lives off the Force."

"Surely she has?" Kanan said, frowning. "I've seen her eat."

"Jerky," Zeb said. "Good stuff too. She told me she misses getting to make it fresh, but she's got a good supplier for it."

"Kanan, go invite her." Hera gave the man a solid _look_ when he balked, and he complied swiftly after that.

Several long minutes passed, before both of them came back, with Kanan looking strangely pleased and Fulcrum wearing a chagrined expression.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone with my eating habits," she said as she sat down after getting a plate. "I honestly just forget, and I have a habit of always having something in my pouch to snack on."

"I carry stuff too, but you need a real meal," Ezra said, pleased she had joined them. 

"Ezra's right." Hera smiled at her friend. "You have to take care of you, so that you can take care of all of us."


End file.
